


The Originals

by orphan_account



Series: The Original Theives [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Persona Series, No Metaverse (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a time long since past there was a group of theives, tricksters, who choose to defy society and the hypocrisy and the injustice in it. They are known by many names but they simply refer to themselves as, THE PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS!





	The Originals

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little AU for you folks. Hope you enjoy it because I certainly did. Also the tags are being a bit of a problem so I'll just leave them here. Arsène/Milady, Captain Kidd/Carmen, Goemon/Necronomicon.

Tap

Tap

Tap

As his gloved fingers tapped the wooden surface the young man looked out the window.

Tap

Tap

Tap

His dark locks fell upon his face as watched the door open to the small cafe he called home.

Tap

Tap

Ring

"Good to finally see someone made it." He says with a smile.

Standing in the doorway is a man his age. His blonde hair barley showed under his black hat. The gold outlines and black X were pretty much a dead give away that he was a pirate. One one eye he wore a eye patch to cover up the scar he had received when the two were young. He wore a blue coat with pieces of black. His black leggings were old and worn. Attached to his chest were two blades. On his hip sat a gun.

"Nice to see you again Kidd." The man greeted.

"Captain now." He corrected as he looked around. "This is what ye spent yer money on?"

"Indeed. It isn't much but it is mine. I do need a cover after all."

"With a name like yers, yeah. You do. Must be nice to steal whatever ye little heart desires aye, Arsène?" The captain laughed.

He took a seat next to the young thief who offered him a mug.

"I'll pass. Not a fan of coffee. Tea either." He politely declined.

The two men sat in silence before Arsène returned to waiting.

Tap

Tap

Tap

When he first met Kidd he was but a lad. He had just taken a piece of bread from a vendor when he lived on the streets. He was at the top age of 8 when the guard caught him. He held his arm down and lifted his blade ready to cut it clean off until the young boy attacked him. Kidd grabbed him and ran off to where no one could find them.

Tap

Tap

Tap

They hid in a abandoned home away from the city. Every day the two would work together to steal what they could and loved their life of dirt. Then the pirates docked. Kidd took a interest in them and they took the two in and gave them a home.

Tap

Tap

Ring

The two men turned to the door where two more figures walked in. One shorter than the other. The taller of the two was obviously not from around here. He was dressed in a robe like costume and held his long blue hair in a bun. On his side was a sword and in his hand was a pipe. His face was that of expressionless and his eyes darted around the cafe.

The shorter one was more or less, normal? He wore all white. Upon his head was a hat that pointed ahead and on his back was a bow and quiver. His chest was protected by a piece of blue armor he had stolen months before and he wore a large smile.

"Goemon. Robin. Please come in."

"Ah! Arsène and Kidd! It is great to see you both again!" Robin greeted.

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to see you all." Goemon added.

The two men stood up and walked over to the new arrivals and greeted each other.

"So I must ask Arsène, why did you call upon us?" Goemon asked.

"That will be revealed in due time my friend. We must wait for the others." 

"Ah you mean the women. Tell me, will Johanna be here as well?" Robin asked.

"Oh? Do I spot a love sick boy?" Kidd teased.

"Not at all. Besides I am your age. Tell me Kidd, how goes the eye?"

The two began to bicker while Arsène and Goemon took a seat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Arsène met these two shortly after he left the crew of the pirate that had taken them in, Blackbeard, and headed into the new land known as Japan. He traveled around able to live off of money he had earned honestly through the odd jobs he would do. He met Goemon after he had freed some 100 slaves from the emperor. Arsène joined his conquest soon after.

Eventually they fleed the country and ended up in Europe where they met Robin and his group of "merry men" who were weary of the two. Robin eventually agreed to help them and together they stole the emperor's most prized persession. His wife whom Goemon had married himself.

Tap

Tap

Ring

Arsène smiled as the very woman herself walked in. She was the shortest of the entire team. Her long red hair flowed flawlessly as she stood there in the entrance. Her body was covered in the finest of cloth and around her neck was a golden piece with three large gems embedded in it.

"Necronomicon. Or should I say queen?" Arsène asked.

The other three looked and Arsène watched as Goemon's face lit up. He stood from his seat and walked over to the young girl before embracing her.

"My love." He whispered.

"It is good to see you my Inari. It has been far too long."

"Ah! Not this again." Kidd complained shaking his head.

"You have to respect their love for each other. Two years without seeing one another and they still long for each other. Truly this is love." Robin pointed out.

"Now if only you two could find lovers of your own." Arsène joined in.

The queen and samurai separated and Goemon planted a small kiss upon her head.

"How goes the country?" Arsène asked.

"Egypt is thriving now. The tyranny is over and the trades are back to their original glory. My people are happy once more." Necronomicon explained.

"That is great to hear. Glad that revolution worked out just fine." Robin said.

They all returned to their seats and Arsène smiled.

Tap

Tap

Tap

After they had left Japan with the empress they learned of her story. She was given away by her father after he realized that he would be over thrown by the Rebellion. When they returned her to Egypt they found it in ruins. The King was now dead and they were ruled under a iron fist.

With the help from Kidd's crew they took back the harbors and worked their way in. They successfully reclaimed Egypt and returned Necronomicon to her rightful throne.

Tap

Tap

CRASH

Everyone jumped at the sound and pointed their weapons at the door where there laid a man. Standing over him was a woman who black locks added to her dangerous look.

"That's my door you know!" Arsène angrily said.

"The boy was flirting with me again." The woman stated.

"But your beauty is unmatched lady car....."

The young man was silenced by the woman who pressed her foot on his head forcing him to eat the title.

"Carmen! Let. Him. Go!" Arsène demanded.

The woman sighed and lifted her foot allowing the young man to stand.

"Thank you Amgio. Yes she's full of fire but that won't stop me."

"Zorro." Kidd started.

The young man looked to Kidd.

"Shut up." He finished.

Zorro nodded and sat down on one of the stools next to Arsène.

"Well that's coming out of your pocket." Arsène told Carmen as he looked at the door.

"I'll pay but next time it'll be the wall." She said staring down Zorro.

The young man shuttered as Carmen sat down next to Kidd.

"Captain." She greeted.

"Ma'am." He greeted back.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Arsène met Zorro not long after leaving Egypt. He headed to Spain to find a treasure he had heard about and had planned to steal. While he was on his way he ran into Zorro who was a boy at the time. He tagged along and the young thief learned about his past in a land called Mexico. They traveled much of Spain before they stole what they were looking for and fleeing to Russia.

There he met Carmen. They had hid in a Brothel that he knew about thanks to Robin and Kidd. While they laid low they met Carmen who was looking for a powerful King who had enslaved many Jypsies and sold them on the slave trade. Together the three of them led a revolution and had taken him down.

Tap

Tap

Ring

"Let me take a guess. Johanna?" Arsène grinned.

"How do you do it?" The voice asked.

"I can feel the holy spirit when you're around." He joked.

Standing there was indeed the runaway pope. The woman name Johanna.

"So what's this about?" She asked.

"All will be revealed soon. Patience my friend." Arsène answered.

The woman sat next to Goemon and Necronomicon who greeted her. She did marry them after all.

"How goes the exile?" Kidd asked.

"It's getting easier. How goes the eye?" She asked.

"Still missing." He mumbled.

Arsène continued to smile as Zorro tried his hand with flirting.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Arsène met Johanna when he reunited with Kidd. They ended up back at Europe and looked for a hidden treasure. They ended up at the chapel where Johanna was set to be killed but they instead took her and the treasure. They fleed and she tried to turn them away from crime. They instead came to a agreement. They will no longer kill.

Tap

Tap

Ring

And finally the last member had entered. Arsène smiled to himself.

"Good to see you all. Now, let's get down to business."


End file.
